


Soldier: 76 x Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: overwatch
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Swearing, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier: 76 catches his rabbit</p><p>(Chapter 1 - Female Reader</p><p>Chapter 2 - Male reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> (I have a soft spot for Jack Morrison! I love Junkrat but Jack..Ngh!! Got to love that tight booty! e v e
> 
> Also, this doesn’t have a story, not really. Which is surprising because I always try and put a story at the beginning!
> 
> So it's all smut!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy! ;D)

You panted as you started to run, Soldier: 76 chasing after you. Why? You had no idea! Well-You were against each other but you were a supporter, you couldn’t do much but heal and all. The others were more of a threat to him then you. Well you couldn’t do anything right now since he was near your tail. You hope he’ll stop soon or just get bored!

You ran through the building and down stairs, going behind the building. You stopped and swallowed, getting your breath back. You looked behind and saw he wasn’t behind you. “T-Thank god..” You muttered and smiled.

You were about to leave but got grabbed from behind and pinned to the solid wall. “Didn’t know the little rabbit can run so fast from a fox..” A deep tone grunted, going through your body..

"Well rabbits are faster.." You looked up, seeing 76, staring at you under his mask. You growled and tried to move but he pressed you against the wall harder. “F-Fuck..Why try so hard to come after me?”

“Isn’t it was this game is about? Going after our enemies..” He said, tilting his head.

“Yeah but-The others are more of a threat to you! I can’t kill you in one hit!” You then frowned and looked away. “Whatever..Just kill me already and get this over with..” You muttered, closing your eyes, preparing for the shooting.

“But what if I don’t want to kill you?” He muttered, his hand round your throat, his thumb rubbing against your jaw.

“Wh-What? Then..Why come after me?” You asked, totally confused.

You then heard him chuckle. “I got a few ideas..” He said, looking at you legs and chest.

You gasped and blushed, punching him in the stomach but didn’t really do anything. “You Pervy old man! Right in a middle of a battle!?”

It was hard to know where Solider: 76 was looking with that mask but at times you did that knot in your stomach that someone was looking at you. When he killed you, he would always say ‘The fox caught the rabbit’ He also gave you that nickname, 'rabbit’. It was rare of him to say _____, your real name but it was mostly rabbit.

“Heh..This old man still knows some tricks..” He said, palming your breast. “You look at me as well, don’t deny it..” He said.

It was true, you did look at him as well. He was mysteriously sexy and strong, at times looking at his body and ass. You couldn’t help yourself. You could also hear him pant which drove you crazy but still! You would never do anything on the field though!

He grabbed your shirt and lifted it up with your bra, palming your breasts, wearing his rough gloves. You gasped and blushed, his leg going between yours and lifted you up to your toes, feeling the friction. "You are liking this, huh? I can tell from your face.."

"Sh-Shut up.." You muttered, taking off your bra and shirt. Your hips grinding against his leg, making him smirk under his mask. You just wanted to get fucked now but he was too slow. Was he teasing you? Well you can do the same. You undid his belt and zipped down his pants, taking out his cock. May not be huge in length but it was thick. Holy fuck, it could stretch you out nice and wide.

76 groaned, feeling your hand rub his thick shaft, rubbing the tip. "Nnh..Fuck.." He growled, the sound sending shivers down your spine. "You really want to get fucked..?" He grunted.

You just smirked. "Oh yes, I want to be fucked by daddy.." You lightly moaned, feeling his cock twitch. "You liked to be called that..? Daddy.." He just growled, bucking his hips. You leaned forward and lightly bit his ear lobe. "Daddy please fuck me...I'm such a naughty girl..I want to be punished by daddy's thick cock..Mmm..Daddy please.." You whimpered.

This was driving him crazy, making him grip your hips. He turned you over and pressed you against the wall, undoing your pants and tugged them down with your underwear. “Ah!” You gasped by the sudden movement. He rubbed up against you and thrusted inside, stretching you out. You gasped and moaned, feeling your cunt being violated by his thick shaft and you loved it. For an old man, he was very powerful.

“Don’t tease me, rabbit..” He grunted in your ear. Oh, you were going to do it more. Your hands placed on the brick wall and moaned when he thrusted inside of you more, feeling his fingers lightly digging into your hips. “Nngh..So tight..Been awhile, huh?”

You blushed and shut your eyes. “S-Shut up..!” You hissed, bucking into him as his hips slapped against your ass. Your breasts bounced with every hard thrust he made, your whole body shivered.

One hand slide up your body and between your breasts, tilting your head up. “Be interesting if one of our team mates saw us like this..Nngh..Me taking you up the cunt..Fuck..” He groaned, lightly squeezing your neck. Thinking of that made you squeeze his shaft more, moaning louder. Fuck him. “Mm..Call for me..Call me daddy..” He grunted.

“Ah! F-Fuck-Daddy!” You cried out, lightly scratching the wall. “Fuck me, daddy! Take me, take all of me!” You cried, your thighs shaking. Your legs were going to give out at any second. You gasped, your ass stings from a hard slap by 76, then felt another. “Daddy! Ah! I-I won’t sit after this!”

“That’s the point..” You heard him say, hearing a chuckle after. But he stopped a minute later, making you give a confused look. You were not even close and same with himself. You gasped, feeling a cloth over your eyes. what was he doing? “Wear this..” He grunts, feeling him slip on his heavy jacket on you. He turned you over and lifted you up, your legs going round his wait.

Oh, so he made you wear it so your back won’t scrape against the rough wall. How sweet of him? But the sweetness didn’t last when he thrusted into you again. You cried out and gripped his strong shoulders, feeling his cock thrusting harder inside of you, getting the right spots inside. You then felt dried lips against yours, the kiss being passionate. woah-He took off his mask? He never took off his mask!

But that didn’t stop you kissing back, your arms round his neck and pulled him close, your fingers through his white hair. “Mm..” You wish you could see his face, it was a drug to know what he looks like. He bit your lip, making you open your mouth to let his tongue slip in your mouth. “Mnn..” You moaned into the kiss and moved your hips with his, feeling him go deeper.

76 Groaned as he felt your walls squeeze him, making his hand go down and rub your clit. Your body arched your back, moaning louder. You pulled away and panted, a bit of saliva going down your lip. “I-I’m close, daddy..Make me cum! Fill me up!!” You moaned out, your body shaking.

“Nnngh...Such a good rabbit..” He muttered, pre-cum dripping inside you. “Get ready for daddy’s cum..” He muttered, biting your shoulder and left a deep mark. Now people will know you’re taken.

76 started to thrust harder into you, making your head spin and your body on fire. “P-Please, please!! I’m cumming!” You rested your head back and cried out, cumming round his thick cock. You shook, squirting as your body spazzed. Oh god, you have never felt this fucked up for so long.

“Nngh.._____!” 76 took a deep thrust and came inside of you. You blushed and whimpered, feeling his hot cum inside your cunt. Oh god, it was filling you up. You both panted as you held each other, trying to get your body to relax.

‘Victory!’

~

Sadly, your team lost but you didn’t care, you had something better. You shook hands with the opposite team, congratulating them. The last one was Soldier: 76, making you lightly smile and blush. “Good fighting, soldier..” He said in his rough voice.

“Same as yourself..” You replied, shaking his hand. “I’ll enjoy doing it again..” You winked. He nods, looking to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. So sweet.

You both walked off and you looked down at your hand, seeing he gave you a note. You opened it and grinned, the note saying ‘Meet me back here tonight.’

“Sad we didn’t win but we’re still badass, right?” Junkrat smirked, slamming his hand on your shoulder, making you hiss, since that is where the bite mark was. “You alright there, mate?”

“Oh yeah..I just need to be healed..” You muttered.

THE END! o v o


	2. Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the male readers!

You panted as you started to run, Soldier: 76 chasing after you. Why? You had no idea! Well-You were against each other but you were a supporter, you couldn’t do much but heal and all. The others were more of a threat to him then you. Well you couldn’t do anything right now since he was near your tail. You hope he’ll stop soon or just get bored!

You ran through the building and down stairs, going behind the building. You stopped and swallowed, getting your breath back. You looked behind and saw he wasn’t behind you. “T-Thank god..” You muttered and smiled.

You were about to leave but got grabbed from behind and pinned to the solid wall. “Didn’t know the little rabbit can run so fast from a fox..” A deep tone grunted, going through your body..

"Well rabbits are faster.." You looked up, seeing 76, staring at you under his mask. You growled and tried to move but he pressed you against the wall harder. “F-Fuck..Why try so hard to come after me?”

“Isn’t it was this game is about? Going after our enemies..” He said, tilting his head.

“Yeah but-The others are more of a threat to you! I can’t kill you in one hit!” You then frowned and looked away. “Whatever..Just kill me already and get this over with..” You muttered, closing your eyes, preparing for the shooting.

“But what if I don’t want to kill you?” He muttered, his hand round your throat, his thumb rubbing against your jaw, lightly feeling your stubble/beard.

“Wh-What? Then..Why come after me?” You asked, totally confused.

You then heard him chuckle. “I got a few ideas..” He said, looking at you legs and chest.

You gasped and blushed, punching him in the stomach but didn’t really do anything. “You Pervy old man! Right in a middle of a battle!?”

It was hard to know where Solider: 76 was looking with that mask but at times you did that knot in your stomach that someone was looking at you. When he killed you, he would always say ‘The fox caught the rabbit’ He also gave you that nickname, 'rabbit’. It was rare of him to say _____, your real name but it was mostly rabbit.

“Heh..This old man still knows some tricks..” He said, palming your chest, rubbing your nipple with his thumb. “You look at me as well, don’t deny it..” He said.

It was true, you did look at him as well. He was mysteriously sexy and strong, at times looking at his body and ass. You couldn’t help yourself. You could also hear him pant which drove you crazy but still! You would never do anything on the field though!

He grabbed your shirt and lifted it up with your straps which held your bombs, rubbing your nipple, wearing his rough gloves. You gasped and blushed, his leg going between yours and lifted you up to your toes, feeling the friction. "You are liking this, huh? I can tell from your face.."

"Sh-Shut up.." You muttered, taking off your straps and shirt. Your hips grinding against his leg, making him smirk under his mask. You just wanted to get fucked now but he was too slow. Was he teasing you? Well you can do the same. You undid his belt and zipped down his pants, taking out his cock. May not be huge in length but it was thick. Holy fuck, it could stretch you out nice and wide. You licked your hand and grabbed his shaft, getting it wet.

76 groaned, feeling your hand rub his thick shaft, rubbing the tip. "Nnh..Fuck.." He growled, the sound sending shivers down your spine. "You really want to get fucked..?" He grunted.

You just smirked. "Oh yes, I want to be fucked by daddy.." You lightly moaned, feeling his cock twitch. "You liked to be called that..? Daddy.." He just growled, bucking his hips. You leaned forward and lightly bit his ear lobe. "Daddy please fuck me...I'm such a naughty boy..I want to be punished by daddy's thick cock..Mmm..Daddy please.." You whimpered.

This was driving him crazy, making him grip your hips. He turned you over and pressed you against the wall, undoing your pants and tugged them down with your underwear. “Ah!” You gasped by the sudden movement. He rubbed up against you and thrusted inside, stretching you out. You gasped and moaned, feeling your ass being violated by his thick shaft and you loved it. For an old man, he was very powerful.

“Don’t tease me, rabbit..” He grunted in your ear. Oh, you were going to do it more. Your hands placed on the brick wall and moaned when he thrusted inside of you more, feeling his fingers lightly digging into your hips. “Nngh..So tight..Been awhile, huh?”

You blushed and shut your eyes. “S-Shut up..!” You hissed, bucking into him as his hips slapped against your ass. Your cock bounced with every hard thrust he made, your whole body shivered.

One hand slide up your body, then up to your neck tilting your head up. “Be interesting if one of our team mates saw us like this..Nngh..Me taking you up the ass..Fuck..” He groaned, lightly squeezing your neck. Thinking of that made you squeeze his shaft more, moaning louder. Fuck him. “Mm..Call for me..Call me daddy..” He grunted.

“Ah! F-Fuck-Daddy!” You cried out, lightly scratching the wall. “Fuck me, daddy! Take me, take all of me!” You cried, your thighs shaking. Your legs were going to give out at any second. You gasped, your ass stings from a hard slap by 76, then felt another. “Daddy! Ah! I-I won’t sit after this!”

“That’s the point..” You heard him say, hearing a chuckle after. But he stopped a minute later, making you give a confused look. You were not even close and same with himself. You gasped, feeling a cloth over your eyes. what was he doing? “Wear this..” He grunts, feeling him slip on his heavy jacket on you. He turned you over and lifted you up, your legs going round his wait.

Oh, so he made you wear it so your back won’t scrape against the rough wall. How sweet of him? But the sweetness didn’t last when he thrusted into you again. You cried out and gripped his strong shoulders, feeling his cock thrusting harder inside of you, getting the right spots inside. You then felt dried lips against yours, the kiss being passionate. woah-He took off his mask? He never took off his mask!

But that didn’t stop you kissing back, your arms round his neck and pulled him close, your fingers through his white hair. “Mm..” You wish you could see his face, it was a drug to know what he looks like. He bit your lip, making you open your mouth to let his tongue slip in your mouth. “Mnn..” You moaned into the kiss and moved your hips with his, feeling him go deeper.

76 Groaned as he felt your walls squeeze him, making his hand go down and grabbed your cock, pumping you roughly. Your body arched your back, moaning louder. You pulled away and panted, a bit of saliva going down your lip. “I-I’m close, daddy..Make me cum! Fill me up!!” You moaned out, your body shaking.

“Nnngh...Such a good rabbit..” He muttered, pre-cum dripping inside you. “Get ready for daddy’s cum..” He muttered, biting your shoulder and left a deep mark. Now people will know you’re taken.

76 started to thrust harder into you, making your head spin and your body on fire. “P-Please, please!! I’m cumming!” You rested your head back and cried out, cumming on yourself. You shook, feeling every drop come out as your body spazzed. Oh god, you have never felt this fucked up for so long.

“Nngh.._____!” 76 took a deep thrust and came inside of you. You blushed and whimpered, feeling his hot cum inside your ass. Oh god, it was filling you up. You both panted as you held each other, trying to get your body to relax.

‘Victory!’

~

Sadly, your team lost but you didn’t care, you had something better. You shook hands with the opposite team, congratulating them. The last one was Soldier: 76, making you lightly smile and blush. “Good fighting, soldier..” He said in his rough voice.

“Same as yourself..” You replied, shaking his hand. “I’ll enjoy doing it again..” You winked. He nods, looking to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. So sweet.

You both walked off and you looked down at your hand, seeing he gave you a note. You opened it and grinned, the note saying ‘Meet me back here tonight.’

“Sad we didn’t win but we’re still badass, right?” Junkrat smirked, slamming his hand on your shoulder, making you hiss, since that is where the bite mark was. “You alright there, mate?”

“Oh yeah..I just need to be healed..” You muttered.

THE END! o v o

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you leave a comment! :3


End file.
